The use of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) as a diagnostic tool is a fairly recent innovation in the medical field.
In MRI scanning, the MRI apparatus system operates as a large magnet wherein the protons align with the strong magnetic field but are easily disturbed by a brief radio frequency pulse of very low energy so as to alter their alignment. As the protons return to their orientation with the magnetic field, they release energy of a radio frequency that is strongly influenced by the biochemical environment. The released energy is detected and mathematically analyzed for display as a two dimensional proton density image according to the signal intensity from each tissue.
The potential dangers associated with MRI scanners include a strong magnetic field within the apparatus and surrounding area. The magnetic force may convert loose metal objects into unguided missiles directed at the MRI apparatus, which involves iron, steel and other metal objects striking personnel within the vicinity of an MRI apparatus. These objects have been unwittingly introduced into the magnetic field of the MRI. It is well known in the art that MRI devices are usually located within a shielded room for improved results and also to lessen the impact of the device on surrounding operations. However, the problem persists of metal objects being negligently introduced into the magnetic field by personnel entering the room or the extended magnetic field of the MRI apparatus.
It therefore remains a long felt and unmet need to provide an MRI apparatus system having an MRI shield that is configured for MRI devices in order to prevent the introduction of loose metal objects into the strong uniform main static magnetic field of an MRI apparatus.
It therefore remains a long felt and unmet need to provide an apparatus having an MRI shield for MRI devices to prevent the introduction of objects into the magnetic field of an MRI apparatus.
During MRI imaging of patients, it can be difficult to know a state of a patient while the patient is within the MRI being imaged. For example, for a patient that is having difficulty breathing but not on life support, it can be desirable to know whether the patient is breathing or not. In another example, for a baby undergoing an MRI, it can be desirable for the parents to view the baby while the baby is in an MRI.
Therefore, it can be desirable to monitor the state of a patient while undergoing an MRI.